So close
by KaroliinaBenett
Summary: Sam esta enamorada de freddie...Pero? Freddie Tambien estara enamorada de ella?...Ella para desahogarse escribe una cancion y la escucha...Le dice que tiene una estupenda y que cante esa concion en ¡carly...Sam aceptara ohh estara TAN CERCA de decirle a freddie que lo ama...Todas estas dudas las resorveran leyendo mi finc!


_**So close**_

**NOTA: **_¡Carly y sus personajes no me pertenecen todos son creaciones se "Dan Schneider" solo me pertenece esta trama ;)._

* * *

**Capitulo 1:** _Mis sentimientos en una canción_

**_Narra Sam_**

Yo estaba en la casa de Carly como de cotumbre estaba en el sofa viendo el canal de postres mexicanos y comiendo algunos tacos de spaguettis que Spencer dejo en la nevera Carly y Spencer no estaban salieron de compras por que yo me ahia acabado todo ;) el tonto de Freddie estaba en el club de esgrima ese sopenco es bueno en el deporte y ademas se ve sexy con tu uniforme y...y...creo que ya se dieron cuenta que me gusta freddie verdad pues si estoy enamorada de el desde nuestro primer beso o tal vez antes no lose pero...no se lo eh dicho pues el no me ama y no lo culpo pues quien se fijaria en mi una rubia testaruda malcriada grosera nada a feminada que siempre lo lastima tanto emocional como físicamente *suspiro* el necesita a una chica cariñosa y sencible a quien pueda proteger pero...saben esto duele duele tanto en no poder estar con el abese tengo tantas ganas de abrazarlo y besarlo pero me detengo pues se que el no me quiere U_u por lo menos se como desahogarme aparte de golpear a freddie xD tambien me gusta tocar la guitarra y escribir canciones para desahogarme las escribo desde chica recuerdo que antes de que mi papá se divorciara de mi mamá el me regalo una guitarra y me enseño a tocar el siempre me habia dicho que la violencia no era la solucion y que siempre habia muchas formas de desahogarse una de ella era la musica hablando de eso ere a casa de todas formas carly va a tardar y talves Spencer encienda alguna cosa en el super mercado.

*Sam fue a su casa y se dirijio a su habitación*

Me encontraba en mi cuarto me diriji a el armario y tome la gutarra que me habia regaladomi9 padre despues me sente en mi cama y saque de un cajon una libreta y un lapiz y me deje llevar por mis sentimientos:

_Just keep tuggin, pushin, pullin/Sigues tirando y empujandome_  
_On my little Heart strings/En mis pequeñas cadenas del corazon_  
_Got me all tied up in knots/Me tienes atada en nudos_  
_Anytime I see your face/Cada vez que veo su cara_  
_Oh it brings out/Oh, eso me devielve_  
_It brings out the girl in me/Eso saca la chica /princesa que hay en mi_

Después de escribir esta estrofa me detube un poco recorde que cada letra de esta cancion era verdad:

* * *

**_/Recuerdo/_**

Estábamos yo y Carly en su cuarto ella me habia combesido de maquillarme y arreglame para ver si Freddie se fijara en mi si...ella tambien lo sabe bien pues estaba arreglandome y ya estaba lista parecia una niña dulce e indefenza no esperaba al ver la cara que ponia freddie al verme haci bajamos al lobby y ahi lo vi estaba viendo celebridades bajo el agua entonses me hacer que a el y me sente a lado suy:

Sam:Hey Freddo que ves?*pregunte solo para llamar su atencion y que me viera*

Freddie:Nada sam solo celebridades bajo el...WoW.! Sam te ves...teves*esta atonito por como me vio y no lo culpo*

Sam:Estoy que Benson?*le pregunte*

Freddie:Estas increible quiero decir te vez hermosa*no pude evitar sonrojarme ante su cumpliso*pero...porque estas vestida asi?*pregunto como yo soy muy buena mintiendo seme ocurrio algo rapidamente*

Sam:Es que Carly me obligo a segun ella aserme mas femenina*menti sencillamente* pero...tu como me ves?*le pregunta la verdad queria saver su opinion*

Freddie:Pues como ya te dije te ves hermosa*dijo y juro que pude ver un sonrojo de su parte*

Sam:Y...que mas*dije acercandome mas a Freddie*

Freddie:Creo que..que..que...*dijo mientras nos hacercabamos mas y mas pero...*

Spencer: Chicos adivinen que descubri.!*entro Spencer muy emocionado pero acausa de eso hizo que Freddie y yo no nospudieramos besar*

Sam:Que quieres Spencer?*dije molesta porque nos interrumpio*

Spencer:Saque unas fotos des casto-raton*dijo mostrandonolasy hacieendo un baile extraño*

_**/Fin del recuerdo/**_

* * *

Estaba en lo cierto ese soperutano de Benson me tenia amarrada a el tanto que hasta era capas de cambiar mi imagen solo para que me hisiera caso despues de ese lapsus de recuerdos me enfoque otra vez en la cancion:

_Dont know just how ya did it/No se como lo hisistes_  
_But ya got me real good/Pero me haces mucho bien_  
_Hook, line and sinker/Enganchada con linea y anzuelo_  
_Like I knew you could/Como yo supe que podrias_  
_But you don't even notice/Pero niciquiera te enteraste_  
_Boy I wish you would/Chico como decearia que lo hicieras_

Me detuve otra vez era cierto creo que Freddie nisiquiera se enteraba que yo existia mas cuando estaba arreglando sus cosas de nerd para el programas:

* * *

_**/Recuerdo/**_

Estaba por entrar al estudio de ¡Carly y vi a Freddie que estaba limpiando su laptop y su camara entre y nisiquiera me noto:

Sam:Hey Benson que haces?*pregunte esperando que me contestara*

Freddie:Estoy limpiando mi equipo Sam*me contesto sin merarme a la cara*

Sam:Aaaahhhh y dime que usas para limpiar tus cosas ñoñas*pregunte acercandome a el*

Freddie:Lo siento Sam pero estoy ocupado*eso me dolio preferia sus cosas de nerd que ami U_u*

Sam:Al fin que ni me interesa me voy a comer jamon*dije antes de irme la verdad si me dolio su sequedad*

_**/Fin del recuerdo/**_

* * *

Era verdad el ni siquiera tenia lamenor idea que que el me gustaba por tanto me trataba como sea siendo yo la masoquista que siempre lo buscaba luego de meditar una rato comenze otraves a tocar y escribir:

_I can't help myself/No puedo ayudarme a mi misma_  
_I can't help but smile/No puedo controlarme, solo puedo sonreir_  
_Everytime I see your face/Cada ves que veo tu cara_  
_And we've never met/Y nunca nos hemos conocido_  
_I bet you don't know my name/Apuesto que no sabes mi nombre_

También estaba en lo correcto no puedo ni ayudarme a mi misma pierdo el control cuando lo veo:

* * *

_**/Recuerdo/**_

Estaba en el sofa de carly viendo la vaquita en ese entra Freddie al momento de verlo no pude evitar sonreir no se ni porque lo hise cre que solo con verlo me causa alegria;)

Freddie: Hey princesa Puckett*me saludaba con ese apodo que tanto amaba pero no lo demostraba*

Sam: Sep Fredookk*dije aun con mi sonrisa de oreja a oreja*

Freddie:Porque tan sonriente*me pregunto sentándose a lado mio*

Sam:Por ti*se me escacapo*

Freddie:Por mi?.!*cuestiono con una de sus clasicas sonrisas de lado que tanto amaba pero reaccione a tiempo para evadir y metir sobre el tema*

Sam:Si.! ver tu cara de payaso me hace reir*menti rotundamente*

_**/Fin del recuerdo/**_

* * *

Eso era justamente lo que me pasaba lo veo y no puedo evitar sonreis como tonta pero el ni siquiera nota que yo estoy ahi U_u.

_Am I outta my mind/Estoy fuera de mi mente_  
_I think that I might be goin crazy/Creo que podria volverme loca_  
_Cause my heart is yours to have and hold or break/Porque mi corazon es tuyo para tenerlo mantenerlo o romperlo_  
_How'd you get to be so close/Como llegas a estar tan cerca_  
_When you're so far away/cuando esta tan lejos_

Sinceramente no puedo estar asolas con freddie sin antes no volverme loca:

* * *

_**/Recuerdo/**_

Estaba en los licuados locos tomandome un licuado de fresa explosiva carly estaba en una cita con alejandro y fredware estaba pasando un tiempo con la loca de su madreestaba tambien comiendome unas costillas que T-bo paso vendiendo claro que las pague con el dijero de freddie xD estaba en mi pleno disfrite cuando ohico que la puerta del local se abre para exponer a Fredidora entrar:

Freddie:Hello girl.!

Sam:Fredalupe ya te dije que no me gusta que me hables en otro idioma que no conosco*dije mientras tomaba un sorbo de mi licuado*

Freddie:Esta bien hola chica...contenta*me pregunto*

Sam:Si...mucho pero dime que haces aqui pense que estarias viendo videos educativos con tu mami loca*pregunte*

Freddie:Tuvo que irse a su trabajo asi que decidi venir aqui*dijo sentandice en la mesa donde estaba yo*

Paso un silencio incomodo hasta que lo rompi.

Sam:Yyyyy...*empece*

Freddie:Yyyyyy...*me imito*

Sam:Y aun te gusta Carly*le pregunte en realidad tenia muchas ganas de saber*

Freddie:La vesdad no...*dijo en ese momento senti una alegria inmenza*me gusta alguen mas...*asi como se alegro mi corazon asi mis mo se desplomo en mil pedazos*

Sam:Quien es?*pregunte pero por dentro queria que me dijera su nombre para golpear a la chica*

Freddie:Es...es...*justo cuando me iva a decir el nombre de esa desgraciada sono su celular*espera un momento*me dijo se paro se fue a la esquina y empeso a hablar despues de un rato regreso*lo siento me tengo que ir mi madre me quiere ver en el trabajo pues salio una nueva vacuna para prevenir la gripe*dijo y no espero mas y se fue dejandome con la palabra en la boca*

_**/Fin del recuerdo/**_

* * *

Él...él...él es el unico que me vuelve loca por el cual aveces no duermo el cual tiene mi corazobn el que me hace sonreir pero al mismo tiempo entristeser suspire y de nuevo me enfoque en la cancion:

_I think you might be close to perfect/Creo que estas cerca de ser perfecto_  
_Girls you know what I mean/Chicas ustedes saben a loque me refiero_  
_He's got a face straight out/Tiene una cara como si hubiera salido_  
_Of a magazine/de una revista_  
_Gotta pinch myself/Tengo que pellizcarme_  
_To prove he aint a dream/Para probar que no es un sueño_  
_Oh oh oh/Oh Oh Oh_

Esto me hizo pensar a la platica que ohi en la escuela:

* * *

**_/Recuerdo/_**

Estaba entrando a la escuela cuando vi a Andrea, Maria y julia hablar:

Julia:Saben que el es bueno en esgrima y arqueria*dijo con emocion*

Andrea:Aparte es muy inteligente*dijo en tono enamorada*

Maria:Y para rematar es un caballero*dijo suspirando de amor*

Julia/Maria/Andre:Es casi perfecto*dijeron al uniso con una mirada enamorada*

Ya no aguante la curiosidad y fui a ver que sucedia:

Sam: Hey chicas de que hablan?*pregunte al grupo de femeninas*

Andre:De quien mas...si no de Freddie*dijo enamorada*

Sam:De ese zopenco*trate de ocultal la rabia que tenia porque estaban a blando de mi Freddo*

Julia:No es un zopenco es muy tierno y sexy*dijo muy en su mundo lo cual me hiso enfurecer*

Sam:Estan todas tontas por querrer a ese tarado*dije enojada*

Maria:Pues si es un tarado yo quiero ser Maria de tarado*dijo muy segura de si*

Sam:Sabenque me arte de habar con soperutanas inectas que estan tras de un nerd de pacotilla*dije y con eso me marche*

_**/Fin del recuerdo/**_

* * *

Freddie es casi perfecto tienes todad las cualidades que una chica desea para su chico soñado el estan cerca de se el homcre de mi vida...pero al mismo tiempo esta tan lejos de serlo :( Prosegui a agregarle el coroami cancion:

_I can't help myself/No puedo ayudarme a mi misma_  
_I can't help but smile/No puedo controlarme, solo puedo sonreir_  
_Everytime I see your face/Cada ves que veo tu cara_  
_And we've never met/Y nunca nos hemos conocido_  
_I bet you don't know my name/Apuesto que no sabes mi nombre_

_Am I outta my mind/Estoy fuera de mi mente_  
_I think that I might be goin crazy/Creo que podria volverme loca_  
_Cause my heart is yours to have and hold or break/Porque mi corazon es tuyo para tenerlo mantenerlo o romperlo_  
_How'd you get to be so close/Como llegas a estar tan cerca_  
_When you're so far away/cuando esta tan lejos_

Despues de eso me ti otras letras:

_I wish you were mine all mine/Como deseo que fueras mio_  
_Mine all mine/Mio todo mio_  
_I wish you were mine all mine/Como deseo que fueras mio_  
_I wish you were mine/Deseo que seas mio.!_

Otra verdad en mi cancion deceo que sea mio, mio solo mio se que eso es ser egoista pero...aquien le importa.! quiero a Freddie para mi que eso es un delito:

* * *

_**/Recuerdo/**_

Estaba en mi casa aburrida y se me ocurrio llamarle a Freddie para que viniera a desaburirme:

Sam:(por telefono)Hey Benson...estoy aburrida ven a desaburrirme ahora*le ordene*

Freddie:(por telefono)Sam estoy ocupado aciendo mi informe de historia no puedo ir a tu casa perdoname*me dijo en tono de disculpa cosa que no acepte*

Sam:(por telefono) Perdoname tus calzonsillos anti-bacteriales te quiero aqui en quiceminutos entiendes*le dije en tono amenzante*

Freddie:(por telefono)Pero Sam el informe cuenta coma la mitad de mi calificacion de todo el semestre*quiso poner una excusa*

Sam:(por telefono)Decide Fredware es tu tonto e inutil informo o yo.!*le di a eleir cosa que me esperaba un "perdona Sam pero es mas importante mi informe" pero en lugar de eso me dijo*

Freddie:(por telefono)*suspiro* En quince minutos estoy en tu casa*eso hizo que me alegra el me escojio a mi enves de sus calificaciones =)*

Sam:(por telefono) 0okk pero no tardes*le dije y con eso colge*

Pasaron quinse mintos exactamente y el estaba ahi parado en la puerta de mi casa enbosando esa sonrisa que me derrite con unos gracitos y me dijo:

Freddie:Soy todo tuyo*no pude evitar sonreir ante lo que dije era mio solo mio*

_**/Fin del recuerdo/**_

* * *

No pude evitar sonreir denuevo ante ese recuerdo y despues me dispuse a terminar la cancion con otro coro:

_I can't help myself/No puedo ayudarme a mi misma_  
_I can't help but smile/No puedo controlarme, solo puedo sonreir_  
_Everytime I see your face/Cada ves que veo tu cara_  
_And we've never met/Y nunca nos hemos conocido_  
_I bet you don't know my name/Apuesto que no sabes mi nombre_

_Am I outta my mind/Estoy fuera de mi mente_  
_I think that I might be goin crazy/Creo que podria volverme loca_  
_Cause my heart is yours to have and hold or break/Porque mi corazon es tuyo para tenerlo mantenerlo o romperlo_  
_/How'd you get to be so close/Como llegas a estar tan cerca_  
_When you're so far away/cuando esta tan lejos/_

Despues de terminarla la ensalle tres veses y le ise unos ultimos toques y listo tenia mi cancion hecha =) depronto sono mi celular y vi que era un mensaje de Carly:

_#Mensaje:_

-Sam el enayo de ¡Carly comiensa en media-hora ven rapido.!

-Ps:Compramos tocino bovino ;)  
*Carly.!

Mm...tocino mamá adora el tocino.! guarde mis cosas y me diriji al departamento de Carly.

* * *

**Que les parecio? les gusto =) ó No =( haganmelo saver con sus **Reviews **y gracias por leer mis finc lo quiero...ByE.! ;)**


End file.
